the 47 hunger games
by moneymaker1
Summary: "ladies and gentlemen let the 47 hunger games begin." only one point of veiw
1. Chapter 1

**Moneymaker1 here first hungergames fic flames are okay read and review**

**I don't own the hunger games**

CH 1 THE REAPING

"Ladies and gentleman let the 47 hunger games begin" caeser flickmans voice called out of hidden speakers.

Let me back up a bit

My name Noah Betrich and I am from district 4. I have sandy hair, am 14, not very strong, and kind of scrawny to. I just keep thinking back to the day of the reaping.

"Noah wake the f#k up it's the reaping" my sister shouted in my ear. She was 18 and this is her last year of reaping.

"okay it doesn't start for a couple of hours though." I quickly got up and dressed and sprinted down to meet my friend hank we walked over to the beach and quickly stripped down to go fishing. As I dove in I released the tension that was building up in me for months now. Since this was the only day I have been able to escape working in the fish skinning warehouse. I grabbed some seaweed from the bottom of the ocean for my families lunch later.

As a emerged a heard some laughter and looked over to see my head peace keeper watching me. "poaching is against the law you know but since it's the reaping day how about a special punishment.

I had been through plenty of wippings before so I wasn't scared. "what extra whipps" wrong thing to say.

"come with me" he growled staring me in the eye. The p.c. , as we call them in four, dragged me through town in my underwear up to the justice building, and to the mayers office. "poaching on reaping" he said to the mayer.

"well then you get the special treatment" I still had no idea what he was talking about. "go home it might just be your lucky day" I couldn't believe it free to go! I was so ectstatic I didn't hear him say "or not" as I was running.

As I got to my house I had to get ready. I put on my best clothes and my family walked to the square as one.

Me and my sister were ushered off to our respective areas and our escort ariana triffles walked up to the stage. " shall we begin" since I was in the front I saw the two balls being carried onstage and noticed some thing about the boys. Every name was the same.

Mine.

I was so shocked that I didn't even hear the girls name. when my name was called I planned on running. Then I saw the girl. My sister, charlotte. I looked at the girls ball and noticed her name in there hundreds of times to. So that was the punishment. I slowly walked onto the stage and nobody volunteered. The last thing I mouthed to my sister before we were separated was "Im sorry."

**So tell me how you liked it no matter what flames I get im going to continue cause I know im not the best writer but I think there are worse ones than me**

**Money out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back money **

**I do not own hunger games**

**Ch 2 the train.**

They carted me into the justice building and into a room. My mother sat down next to me and started talking. "Noah I want you to try your hardest and mont will train you well. I want you to group with your sis-" but halfway through she broke down and started crying so instead of comforting me I was comforting her.

"mom ill try to make her come back, I will make her come back." She kept crying and thrust something into my hands. It was a cross and a necklace I put it on and she left still crying. No more visitors. No hank. The pc took me outside and we walked through the square. I saw hank getting whipped nothing new he knew the risk.

"this way" said the cop as he shifted to hide the scene like it was a big deal. Me and charlotte entered the train and were locked in our respective rooms. I entertained myself by watching the other reapings on the T.V.. a large career from 1 and 2. Same with the girls. 3 were all tiny as was five six and seven. In the bathroom I missed the other. I fell asleep after the bathroom.

In the morning ariana came and took me to breakfast. We will be arriving in the capital soon so eat up. I stole a glance at my sister and she was looking at her mentor fifi. We have decided that you guys need to form an alliance together. And not show your true tallents until you private sessions what can you do.

"I can use a trident and a little with the knife." I said.

"bow and arrow" said my sister we gobbled down our eggs and I pulled out my cross. And fiddled with it. "hey tats your token mine is this." Said charolet as she pulled out her old unicorn doll. The difference about is was the horn shoots out and can impale you. We walked over to the training car and pulled out some weopons from the crate. I took a trident and a straw dummy. I stabbed it a few times and went to the back of the car I threw it and it decapitated the dummy.

"wwweeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww" whistled mont as he leaned against the wall

I walked out after a few more throws and down to my room. I stalked over to the window and saw darkness. I don't know what happened to me I was mad and I blamed it on the capital. Making me fight my sister to the death. All because of some seaweed and a few fish. I punched a hole in the wall and stuck my arm in it feeling around and I felt much space. Then I realized the train was way to wide for these rooms there must be much room by the side.

That night I went to the space and saw something that amazed me. Animals. There were tigres, elephents, zebres, and even thousands of pirhannas. The arena must be weird this year. I thought. "hey you cant be here!" shouted a voice behind me. Well that's my cue I stuck my head back inside the wall. I have to tell charollete as soonas possible.

As I came back into my room I saw mont standing there. "you know that's against the rules." He said as he smirked at me. Arriana came in and said "if you look outside you will see the capital."

"holy s#*t that place is huge. I couldn't contain myself. The capital was a huge array of paleces and skyscrapers. Then I saw the people one was in a coat of what looked like human skin. One had wings. And another had purple skin and green hair. We stopped moving and were ushered into the training center.

"this way."sqeeked went up the training center and to the forth floor. Me and charollete went to our respective rooms and when I tried to open the door I found it unlocked. I snuck out and over to the elevater. From there I went to the roof. I snuck over to a bunch of plants when I heard a bunch of people talking.

"he saw the animals he might know what the arena is like." "there is no way he could know about the maze just because the animals. THE ARENA IS A MAZE I shouted in my head. I went back to my room and screamed into the pillow. Im so happy I go into the arena prepared I was so happy I never went to sleep.

In the morning arriana came in and shepherd me to the training area. We were the firsts ones there. One by one the other contestents came in. ladies and gentlemen you can start training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Money here with chapter three **

**See you at the bottom**

**Disclaimer on my profile.**

Chapter three

The chariots and interviews.

As the other contestants came in I saw I was surprisingly bigger other than the 4 careers. "gonna be easy this year." Smirked one of the tributes whose name I think was mave to the girl named evane. The district one tributes. Alright you know the rules. "No training with other tributes bla bla bla" guess the trainers got lazy this year. I made my way to the snares and after finding out I was pretty good at it I learned to paint my body to blend in to almost any environment.

For the chariots we decided to have me and charrolette show our sibilingry by having us dressed in identical suits which had virtual fish swimming. Strangely on top of our suits said siblings in big flashing letters. It was kind of hard to walk but as soon as we got on the chariots but then it was kind of easy to ride.

The capital citizens loved us. There screams and cheers elated me. I shoved my hands in charollets and we were actually pelted with roses. When we pulled in mont led me and charrolete to dress out and to dinner.

That evening I and charrolete met up at dinner. I broke the ice, "I don't think we should be allies" I said. "We would just get to attached and not be able to break it off when we needed to.

"I agree" said Mont "however now we need to decide what you are going to do for your individual training sessions."

"I know what the arena is." I suddenly blurted out.

Just then Mont slid me a note on a piece of paper which said _tonight._

That night when we were on the fourth floor Mont grabbed my shoulder. "what is the arena like."

""it's a maze I heard the gamekeepers talking about it on the roof last night." I said.

"Oh my god this is amazing because now we can train you and charrolete for it." He said and walked off practically skipping.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. Tomorrow would be the private sessions and after that the arena. I knew that in the bloodbath I was instructed to get out but if there was I trident I didn't give a damn what Mont said that's what I was getting. I smiled to myself at what Mont would say if he heard what I did that.

In the morning district one was called in after an hour two then three then me. I walked in and I heard game makers applaud. "we don't need you to do anything you already have scored a 12 just by solving our puzzle of the arena." I couldn't believe it but with the special treatment that I got on the reaping wasn't sure. "Your dismissed." I walked out slowly. I waited inside of my room until charrolette came in. that knight we watched the scores. The boy from one got a 8. The girl a 10. The boy from two only got a 3 I wonder what he did wrong. The girl a 9. boy from 3 a 8 and the girl a 11 a really high score I know who to watch out for. Then my picture came up a 12. Finally a stroke of luck. The other contestants got 4, 5, 6, and sevens my stylast congradualated me and as mont pulled me into the other room.

"how did you get a 12." He asked me.

"well for starters the gamemakers told me that since I figured out the arena I deserved a 12."

"that's not right they must be messing with us." He said.

That night the interviews happened. When it was my turn caeser asked me. "how do you feel about your sister being drawn and you in th the same year.

"well ceaser to be honest I am really in shock. I think that I will be jerked back into reality in the arena and if I am not then am screwed."

"well there you have it the boy from 4 the monster with the trident, the sibling the fastest farthest swimmer" the crowd went wild.

I somehow fell asleep quickly. In the morning we were escorted to the arena…

**How did I do that chapter first review gets a shout out**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have views just review peeps**

**I don't own anything except my characters**

Ch. 4 the arena

When I was escorted under the arena I was quickly dressed and escorted to a platform. As the platform raised I was blinded by the sudden light. The arena was just as I thought a giant hedge maze. 99… 98… 97… the droning went on and on. 3… 2… 1… the gong sounded and there just to my left was a trident.

I grabbed it and went to my first victim. The boy from 12 dead and the one from 7. Then I ran from the cornucopia after stripping the 2 of their supplies. Running as fast as I could I sprinted. Left, left, right, another left. Then my trident touched a wall and was sucked up.

"No! shouted and clamped my hand over my mouth then knowing there was nothing I could do I sprinted off. Dead end "poop in a can" I murmured to myself. I turned back and took a left letting me out into a weird landscape. Maybe weird wasn't fitting enough. There were large mushrooms everywhere and a large bird landed next to me as if willing me to get on. I obliged and it took off.

When it landed I sighed. It had flown even further into this unfamiliar landscape right up to this odd mountain. As I jumped off my feet sunk in and I was cold. I smelled it. It was icecream. Just then a bird flew up with a tribute. The boy from 3. He jumped off and realizing what it was he took a bite. I waited and suddenly he turned to me and jumped. He flew in the air and flew 20 feet in the air. What the f**k. he sunk his newly acquired fangs into my neck. And I blacked out.

I awoke with a pain in my lip. "look whose awake now" said a person to the left of me. That ice cream turned me into a vampire and I turned you. Wanna form an alliance. Oh and sorry bout taken a bite out of you I was hungry. You will be to here take this tribute I captured. By the way 4 days have passed there are 11 of us..

Saying nothing I looked at the tributes and immediately my fangs popped out. It was the girl from 5 tied up. I sunk my fangs into her neck and sucked her dry. A cannon boomed. "now that your up and haven't tried to kill me lets move. We don't need any supplies now since were vempires. What that meant donned on me. No cold. No warm. No need for food or walked outside and I ran. I couldn't believe it I could run up to 45 mph I jumped and practically flew. Getting happy there aren't we. So this is what iv figured out when you were out. There were 4 sections in the outside of the maze and anything from there that you consumed would turn you into something. One was vampires. One was wearwolves. The careers one was half avians that could fly. And one was half fish that can breathe underwater. Your sister is a bird. I think.

"oh" was my only reply . he walked ahead of me and I sprinted up to him and pushed him into a wall. As he was pulled in he screamed "WHAT THE HELL" I just smiled. And walked away. Boom.

When dawn was peeking above the horizion I started to feel lighter and when I jumped this time I did fly but I was smaller and had wings. I was a bat. This day just kept getting better.

**Sorry for the short chapters from now on they will be longer R&R first review gets shoutout just want feedback and if you flame just tell me what I did wrong and don't just say it sucks**

**Money out**


	5. Chapter 5

A bat

I was stuck as a bat. This was great. I flew towards the general direction of the cornucopia and after a couple of minutes was there.

"wht do you mean you cant find her. She was here a minute ago. With that the district 1 guy smiled and snapped 5`s neck. Boom how many there were now I don't body know.

That night I turned backe into myself and ran onto the the careers wrong move they were werewolves. I fought and fought but no matter what I did I eventually did fall and then every thing turned black.

District 4

How could he be so stupid. My mother asked nobody crying to herself.

2 weeks later. charollate couldn't believe she won. Right after her brother had died his body went all super nova and sucked everyone up. Except charrolate was above the explosion. Now I was at his funeral. Only there wasn't a body. There were no bodies. Because of the super nova. Now I flew above everybody. They kept my wings. I will become exact revenge for my brother. I will remake district 13 and lead a rebellion. Already I decide on a new name charrolette coin. I will lead the rebellion.

5 years later. I had a daughter and my rebellion and she will become president of the rebellion. She will be president coin.

**Its over I wanted to make a new percy Jackson fic that will be better thank you if you review somtime in the futer money out**


End file.
